onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece in Poland
In Poland, the One Piece manga is published by Japonica Polonica Fantastica. As of now, 57 volumes have been released. Uncensored One Piece anime with voice-over translation is aired on Polsat Games channel. Manga Names in Polish Version Characters * Benn Beckman's name is changed to "Ben Beckman". * Lucky Roux's name is changed to "Lucky Roo". * Koby's name is changed to "Coby". * Chouchou's name is changed to "Shushu". * Mohji's name is changed to "Moji". * Richie's name is changed to "Ritchie". * Ninjin's name is changed to "Marchewa" (literally "carrot"). * Piiman's name is changed to "Papryka" (literally "pepper"). * Tamanegi's names is changed to "Cebula" (literally "onion") * Buchi's name is changed to "Butchie". * Bell-mère's name is changed to "Belle-mere". * Chew's name is changed to "Cmokachuu" ("cmok" is a Polish equivalent to a sound of kissing). * Hatchan's name is changed to "Hachyk". * Momoo's name is changed to "Muumu" ("muu" is a Polish equivalent of English "moo"). * Ipponmatsu's name is changed to "Ippon Matsu". * Karoo's name is changed to "Carue". * Hiriluk's name is changed to "Hiluluk". * Bentham's alias is changed to "Mr. 2 Bon Clay". * Matsuge's name is changed to "Rzęsa" (literally "eyelash"). * Koza's name is changed to "Kohza". * Hasami's name is changed to "Nożyce" (literally "scissors"). * Daz Bonez's name is changed to "Daz Bones". * Sarquiss' name is changed to "Sarkies". * Mont Blanc Cricket's name is changed to "Montblanc Cricket". * Su's name is changed to "Suuu". * Mont Blanc Noland's name is changed to "Montblanc Noland". * Iceburg's name is changed to "Iceberg". * Zambai's name is changed to "Zanbai". * Sodom's name is changed to "Sodoma" (Polish for "Sodom"). * Gomorrah's name is changed to "Gomora" (Polish for "Gomorrah"). * Very Good's name is changed to "Berry Good". * Shu's name is changed to "Shuu". * Sharinguru's name is changed to "Sharingle". * Gecko Moria's name is changed to "Gekko Moria". * Ryuma's name is changed to "Ryuuma". * Inuppe's name is changed to "Piechu". * Jigoro's name is changed to "Żigorou". * Kaido's name is changed to "Kaidou". * Camie's name is changed to "Keimi". * Pappag's name is changed to "Pappug". * World Nobles are called "światowa arystokracja" (literally "world aristocracy") and "Niebiańskie Smoki" (literally "Celestial Dragons"). * Sentomaru's name is changed to "Sentoumaru". * Bacura's name is changed to "Baghuura". * Saldeath's name is changed to "Saldes". * Diminutive form of Sadi's name is changed to "Sadusia". * Shiryu's name is changed to "Shiryuu". * Inazuma's name is changed to "Błyskawica" (Polish for "lightning bolt"). Places * Nami's hometown is named "wioska Kokoyashi". * Loguetown is named "Logue Town". * Erumalu is named "Elumalu". * Mary Geoise is called "święte miasto Mariejois" (literally "sacred city of Mariejois"). * Laugh Tale is named "Raftel". Devil Fruits * Devil Fruit is called "diabelski owoc". * Gomu Gomu no Mi is called "Gum-Gumowoc". * Bara Bara no Mi is called "Pod-Podziałowoc". * Sube Sube no Mi is called "Gład-Gładkowoc". * Moku Moku no Mi is called "Dym-Dymowoc". * Kilo Kilo no Mi is called "Kil-Kilogramowoc". * Bomu Bomu no Mi is called "Bom-Bombowoc". * Hana Hana no Mi is called "Kwiat-Kwiatowoc". * Doru Doru no Mi is called "Wos-Woskowoc". * Baku Baku no Mi is called "Chap-Chapowoc". * Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison is called "Krow-Krowowoc, Model Bizoni". * Hito Hito no Mi is called "Ludź-Ludziowoc". * Mera Mera no Mi is called "Płom-Płomieniowoc". * Suna Suna no Mi is called "Pias-Piaskowoc". * Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon is called "Ptak-Ptakowoc, Model Sokoli". * Mane Mane no Mi is called " Naś-Naśladowoc". * Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund is called "Pies-Piesowoc, Model Jamniczy". * Mogu Mogu no Mi is called "Kret-Kretowoc". * Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal is called "Pies-Piesowoc, Model Szakali". * Toge Toge no Mi is called "Kol-Kolcowoc". * Supa Supa no Mi is called "Ciach-Ciachowoc". * Bane Bane no Mi is called "Spręż-Sprężynowoc". * Uma Uma no Mi is called "Koń-Koniowoc". * Goro Goro no Mi is called "Grom-Gromowoc". * Noro Noro no Mi is called "Spow-Spowolnowoc". * Hie Hie no Mi is called "Zim-Zimnowoc". * Doa Doa no Mi is called "Drzwio-Drzwiowoc". * Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf is called "Pies-Piesowoc, Model Wilczy" * Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe is called "Krow-Krowowoc, Model Żyrafi" * Awa Awa no Mi is called "Pian-Pianowoc". * Zou Zou no Mi is called "Słoń-Słoniowoc". * Beri Beri no Mi is called "Gron-Gronowoc". * Sabi Sabi no Mi is called "Rdzo-Rdzowoc". * Shari Shari no Mi is called "Koł-Kołowoc". * Yami Yami no Mi is called "Ciem-Ciemnowoc". * Yomi Yomi no Mi is called "Oż-Ożywowoc". * Kage Kage no Mi is called "Cień-Cieniowoc". * Horo Horo no Mi is called "Duch-Duchowoc". * Suke Suke no Mi is called "Znik-Znikowoc". * Nikyu Nikyu no Mi is called "Łap-Łapowoc". * Pika Pika no Mi is called "Błysk-Błyskowoc". * Mero Mero no Mi is called "Roz-Rozkochowoc". * Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda is called "Węż-Wężowoc, Model Anakondzi". * Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra is called "Węż-Wężowoc, Model Kobrokrólewski". * Doku Doku no Mi is called "Truj-Trujowoc". * Horu Horu no Mi is called "Hor-Hormonowoc". * Choki Choki no Mi is called "Noż-Nożycowoc". * Gura Gura no Mi is called "Wstrząs-Wstrząsowoc". Epithets * Monkey D. Luffy is called "Słomkowy Kapelusz". * Shanks is called "Rudowłosy". * Alvida is called "Żelazna Maczuga". * Morgan is called "Topororęki". * Roronoa Zoro is called "Łowca Piratów". * Buggy is called "Klaun". * Mohji epithet is changed to "Mistrz Oswajania Dzikich Bestii" (literally "master of taming wild beasts"). * Cabaji is called "Akrobata". * Kuzan is called "Niebieski Bażant" (literally "blue pheasant"). * Usopp is called "Snajperking". * Borsalino is called "Żółta Małpa" (literally "yellow monkey"). * Sakazuki is called "Czerwony Pies" (literally "red dog"). Other * Belly is called "berry". * Shichibukai are called "Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz" (literally "seven royal warriors of the seas"). * Den Den Mushi is called "ślimakofon" ("ślimak" means "snail" in Polish). * Fish-Men are called "ryboludzie". * Nyaban Brothers are called "bracia Strażnikot". * Haki is called "Dominacja" (literally "domination"). ** Haoshoku Haki is called "Dominacja Koloru Władcy" (literally "color of the ruler domination"). * Levely is called "Reverie". * Five Elders are called "Starszyzna Pięciu Gwiazd" (literally "elders of the five stars"). * Doriki is called "siłony". * Kairiki Destroyers are called "Wszechmocni Rozwalacze" (literally "almighty destroyers"). Games So far, Cenega, Polish game publisher, released three One Piece games; however, they were translated from English, so overall translation quality is poor. One Piece games with Polish translation: * One Piece: Burning Blood * One Piece: World Seeker * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4 External Links * Polish One Piece Wikia Site Navigation Category:One Piece International